


Hold Me Through Tonight

by darlingdoppo



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdoppo/pseuds/darlingdoppo
Summary: Yuki let his head fall onto the kitchen counter, hands trembling as he tried to steady himself.A sob tore itself out from his throat as he clutched his phone in his hand. His fingers danced hastily over the numbered keypad, the sound of the phone dialing ringing through his empty apartment.“Yun-Yun, what’s up?”“Kakeru, please come over. I need you right now.”
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru & Sohma Yuki, Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Hold Me Through Tonight

Yuki didn’t know how he got here, or _why_ he got here. He had been feeling fine recently; he thought he had finally gotten a hold on his painful emotions that he had worked so, so hard to surpress.

That was not the case as he stood here tonight, in his kitchen, tears freely streaming down his face.

Yuki let his head fall onto the kitchen counter, hands trembling as he tried to steady himself.

A sob tore itself out from his throat as he clutched his phone in his hand. His fingers danced hastily over the numbered keypad, the sound of the phone dialing ringing through his empty apartment.

“Yun-Yun, what’s up?”

“Kakeru, please come over. I need you right now.”

As soon as he heard the whimper of Yuki’s voice coming through his phone, Kakeru knew that he needed to be at his friend’s house. He left as soon as he could, grabbing only his car keys as he sped to Yuki’s side.

He threw open his friend’s door to see Yuki curled into himself, his painful cries filling the air. Kakeru slowly came over to his friend’s side, and as if a magnetic force drew them together, Yuki stuck to his side.

“Ka...keru,” Yuki whispered, his voice breaking in between his statement. Wordlessly, Kakeru scooped the smaller boy into his arms, navigating the familiar path to his bedroom.

Kakeru inwardly frowned as he saw how messy it was. It wasn’t odd for Yuki’s room to be in disarray, but it was much worse today. Empty beer cans and takeout boxes adorned the floor, as well as dirty laundry scattered over the debris.

Kakeru gently laid Yuki down on his bed, and Yuki’s frail arm flew up to tug on Kakeru’s sleeve.

”Hold me through tonight.” He said hoarsely, making Kakeru’s heart shatter in his chest. He hated to see his beloved friend in this state. He carefully laid down next to Yuki, and he felt the pale boy’s arms immediately wrap themselves around his waist.

”Are you okay, Yuki?” Kakeru asked softly, letting his chin rest on the top of his head. Yuki tried to calm himself down, and he breathed in Kakeru’s comforting scent as if it were the last breaths of oxygen he’d ever get.

”I don’t know why I feel like this.” He replied, his grip on Kakeru tightening considerably. 

“If you could tell me why you feel like this, I could try and help you.” Kakeru consoled, and he felt Yuki take in a shuddering breath. He suddenly moved away to look down at Kakeru. 

In the moonlight, Yuki’s pretty facial features were even more evident to Kakeru. Yuki moved so he was straddling Kakeru, which surprised the brunette.

”Wait, Yuki, what’re you-“

Kakeru’s question was cut off with Yuki’s lips on his. Kakeru stiffened, which made Yuki move away. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you-“

Much like how he silenced Kakeru, Yuki was pulled into another kiss by his friend. It was everything Yuki had dreamed of since he had developed feelings for him. 

Yuki’s tongue slipped into Kakeru’s mouth, which made the brunette suck in a sharp breath. Yuki inwardly swooned as he tasted strawberries on Kakeru’s tongue. Neither wanted to pull away- this was too amazing for either of them to comprehend. 

“Yuki.” Kakeru whispered breathlessly as the silver-haired male moved away to catch his breath. 

“I love you.” 

Those words shocked Kakeru, and he could see the vulnerability in Yuki’s eyes as he uttered the three words he’d been screaming inside. 

“I love you too.”

”Shit, go slow.” Yuki hissed, the pain in his lower regions building up as Kakeru pushed himself inside.

Kakeru abided to his wishes, and gently thrusted as to make Yuki feel more comfortable with his size.

”‘Keru, feels good.” Yuki moaned, his head tipping back into the pillows. Kakeru’s face flushed a darker shade of red at the new nickname, and he slowly snapped his hips forward.

”It’s okay, you can go faster.” Yuki urged, and that was all it took for Kakeru to pick up a faster pace as he made love to his new boyfriend. 

Their quiet sounds of pleasure filled the room, Yuki moving to wrap his arms around Kakeru’s neck to pull him into another sweet kiss.

”Kakeru, I’m gonna-“ Yuki cried out, and Kakeru nodded as he continued to move his hips rapidly back and forth.

Yuki let out one last loud groan as he released, Kakeru following right after.

“Yuki, I love you so damn much.” Kakeru said, breathing heavily as he collapsed on top of his pretty lover.

”I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh hello everyone!! this was super fun to write and im so happy to put it out for your beautiful eyes to see :)  
> -emi


End file.
